Pure Delight
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: "I wanna kiss you now", "Oh,... okay". Oh, and she tastes amazing. It s like a drug. I can t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her! Alexis realizes that she wants to love and to hold Beckett in her bed and it seems that Beckett wants that, too. Warning: Totally AU. Intense love making between women.
1. A Spark Runs Through Her

**Pure Delight**

**1. A Spark Runs Through Her**

**Summary:  
"I wanna kiss you now", "Oh, okay". Oh, and she tastes amazing. It`s like a drug. I can`t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her!  
****Alexis realizes that she wants to love and to hold Beckett in her bed and it seems that Beckett wants that, too.**

**Warning: Totally AU. Intense love making between women. Only for adult readers.  
**  
**Rating: M  
****  
Disclaimer: Of course, Mr. Marlowe does own them.**

* * *

Beckett had spent the afternoon with Martha and Alexis at a wellness spa for relaxing. After having finished all the treatments, Martha would take them in her car to the nearest subway station because she would took the car to drive to the Hamptons then. Beckett and Alexis had just gotten on a subway train, both laughing and joking around.

Beckett always knew she would get around with little Castle, the girl was so easy going, so relaxed and happy. Even as she knew that Alexis had dumped her boyfriend Ashley only a few weeks ago, she wouldn`t say anything to her.  
But Beckett couldn't tell exactly what her mind was trying to tell her. She thought something could be off as Alexis was acting somehow different lately. She just couldn't put a finger on it, it was just a feeling. Alexis had changed her attitude within the last few weeks the woman had spent with her.

_Okay, I can`t understand it but Alexis is starting to behave so touchy, more than I would have expected. Even if I put in all the time we both had spent together. But maybe I hear the grass growing and it is nothing at all._

They were standing in the train, it was a workday afternoon and the trains were always full with a lot of people at these times. Holding on a rail, they both laughed about Martha having a flirt with the pool-guy in the spa.  
Suddenly there was a bump the train had to follow in its tracks and Alexis fell in Beckett. Instinctively the girl put her arms around the detective to prevent herself from falling to the ground or in other passengers. Beckett was surprised but felt not the least awkward. And she noticed Alexis even held on to her in a clinging hug and put her head on the woman`s shoulder when the train had regained stability again. She even tightened her arms around Beckett`s waist. The detective looked with a strange feeling down on her face. The girl`s cheeks were flushing bright red and it seemed she tried to snuggle unconsciously into Beckett`s chest.  
The next bump and Beckett felt that Alexis`s grip on her waist tightened more and the girl was now so close to the woman that Beckett could hear her breathing. Her breath seemed to be indeed a little unsteady.

_I love her. I love this. I can`t deny it any longer. Why else should I think only about little Castle if it wouldn't bother me? Could it be ...? Oh no, that`s too much to wish for, Kate, what are you thinking? It`s only me and my strange hormones the last few days to think this girl would ever love you back. But I have to admit that I grew fond of her. I really think I love her and I want her ... oh no, don`t go there. Alexis will never know that I have a little crush on her._

But then Beckett felt it! She now was certain that she didn't imagine it at all. She felt that Alexis pressed herself harder in Beckett`s body and turned her head so that she now could lay her head in the curve of between Beckett`s shoulder and her breasts. She shivered as she felt the girl breathing on her right breast even through her shirt and the light vest she was wearing.

Beckett was confused what to think. No, not really. She was confused with how to act. She wanted Alexis Castle. The desire for the young Castle girl was burning within her, and with every breath she could hear coming out of the girl`s mouth, she felt the sparks of desire firing hot through her veins.

Going around a bright curve to the left, the train put Alexis once again only closer to her. Beckett almost gasped in shock as she heard the girl desperately sighing.

_Did she just moan my name? Or was it a hallucination?_

Alexis had not moved, she rested her head now directly above Beckett`s right breast and pressed herself only the more at Beckett`s body.

Suddenly Beckett felt the girl`s hand moving. Alexis had crossed her arms at her back and had pressed herself with all the power in her arms into Beckett. But now she let her hands move to the waist on each side, it seemed as she wanted to slide them up and down. First she, indeed, hesitated to make any more moves but then Beckett felt groping hands at her waist, her hips, then her thighs and back up to her waist.

No, this time, she heard it very clearly.  
Alexis had lifted her head with her mouth directly on Kate`s ear and she had said: "I want you, Beckett."

* * *

**So? What you think until now? Please leave a review!**

**AN: This will be a multi-chapter story, 7 or maybe 8 chapters.**


	2. A Love Declaration And The First Kiss

**Pure Delight**

**Chapter 2: A Love Declaration And The First Kiss**

**Summary: "I wanna kiss you now", "Oh, okay". Oh, and she tastes amazing. It`s like a drug. I can`t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her!**  
**Alexis realizes that she wants to love and to hold Beckett in her bed and it seems that Beckett wants that, too.**

**Warning:Totally AU. Intense love making between women. Only for adult readers.**

**Rating:M**

**Disclaimer:Of course, Mr. Marlowe does own them.**

* * *

**A Love Declaration And The First Kiss**

No, this time, she heard it very clearly.  
Alexis had lifted her head with her mouth directly on Kate`s ear and she had said: "I want you, Beckett."

Kate Beckett almost fainted.  
_How is it that the girl could be such a heart stopper? Had she really said right now what I was made to believe in my mind? Did I really hear the girl say that she wants me?_

Pink blushed cheeks and closed eyes; Beckett noticed with one look that she indeed heard Alexis. The girl was even too embarrassed to open her eyes. She just stood there and breathed but she didn`t let go of her.

_She actually had said what I heard. It actually was not an imagination at all._

Beckett swallowed nervously_.  
_  
_How do I react on such a statement? Even if I wouldn't let her confirm it once more so that I could be certain that I don't have any hallucinations? How do I react on such a statement on a train in a public surrounding? Should I ignore it? No, that would be against my own wishes. I am not that dumb. I like her and I love her and I adore her. It would be really dumb if I would ignore what she had said._

"Didn`t you hear me?"

_Oh shit, I still haven't reacted. What should I say? It`s so adorable how embarrassed she looks. I know she`s kinda shy when acting around me. I don't know why. Could it be that she also has a crush on me?_

Putting her arms around Alexis, as well, and bringing her mouth nearer to the girl`s left ear she said: "Yeah, I definitely heard you. But you made me kind of speechless, I can tell you, girl." With that she hugged her, let her arms slide over the redhead`s body, as well, and let out a soft laugh to show Alexis that she wouldn`t act irrational on her or even would push her away.

"You don't feel awkward now, do you? That wasn't my intention. You know what? Forget it, Beckett! Pretend I never said it. Feel as if you didn`t hear anything. Please!" With that imploringly sighed plea the girl closed her eyes again in her total embarrassment. She even started to loosen her arms around Beckett`s waist and wanted to pull away entirely.

But Beckett pulled her in again and said cool:

"Wouldn't you rather want to see my reaction in a little more private surrounding? We have to get off the train here."

Having reached the loft Beckett watched Alexis all the way as they entered the loft. The redhead still acted embarrassed and had fled up the stairs probably in her bedroom.

Beckett went to search for her and knocked on the door of the girl`s room. She didn`t even wait if she would be allowed to enter, she just went in. Alexis lay on her bed; head face down in a pillow and cried softly.

"Go away!"

"Alexis ..., I ..."

"No, please, go away and leave me alone! Forget what I said. I didn't mean it. Just leave me alone."

"No, Lex, I cannot do this. I have something to say to you and I want you to hear it. Please, give me a chance and listen to me."

"What in the world could you say to me to make me forget how foolish I`ve been, huh?"

With this question on her full pink lips she turned around and fired a heated look at Beckett standing in front of her bed.

Beckett took a deep breath, looked to the floor, took all the courage she could collect with her momentary attitude and let her eyes go searching for Alexis`s blue orbs while saying:

"Girl, you don't have any idea what it means to me what you said out there, right?"

Seeing the girl`s irritated looks Beckett took a deep breath again and admitted to the redhead:

"See ..., the thing is ..., I want you, too."

She noticed the girl`s shocked reaction. Alexis had opened her eyes in total surprise, even forget to breathe as it seems because her face blushed darker every second. Speaking up again before she lost all her courage, Beckett quickly added:

"Alexis, believe me, I wanted you for so long now but I couldn't bring myself to being courageous enough to tell you that because I thought that you would take it as strange and kind of awkward if I would admit this to you."

Alexis seemed to notice Beckett`s urgently pleading eyes to make her believe what she was saying. So she set her hopes up again. She asked with still a little disbelief in her croaking voice:

"Really? You don't fool me right now, do you? Because that wouldn`t be funny, at all."

"No, Lex, believe me, I wouldn't make fun of you with such a thing. No. The fact is I want you, too."

She looked up smiling in Alexis face and she then recognized that Alexis began to trust her and her words.

"You really want me, too?"

"Yes, Lex, it`s true. You can believe me. I wouldn't fool you or make fun of you. Never. I like you so much, baby."

Alexis smiled with this but said:

"I feel, nonetheless, somehow kind of awkward! I never would have guessed that I could be queer."

With a quietly sarcastic puff, the girl looked directly in Beckett`s eyes.

_Oh, how beautiful she is in her anger and insecurity!_

"You are such a beauty, Lex, don't think any less of you."

"Me? A beauty? Don't you have eyes? You haven`t looked in a mirror lately, by any chance? You are. You are the beauty here, not me!"

"Alexis, stop talking now! Would you come here and hug me? I think you practiced that already on the train how to do that ..."

Beckett smiled. As soon as she had processed the woman`s words, Alexis flew from the bed and hugged Beckett.

"Don't you think too much and too low about you, baby, it says nothing about you or if you are queer or not if you admit that you want someone. I think, it`s really mature to say what you think and act on your mind and your believes. Don't hide yourself, girl, this would be cruel and wrong. And if - I say if because I doubt that admitting that you want me would classify you as queer already - if you were really gay, what the hell would be wrong about that? If you want something, go for it. But don't you ever hide again behind yourself. Will you do that?"

Alexis smiled under her shed tears and nodded as a promise.

"I embarrassed you with my declaration in the train, did I? Though I didn`t want to. I just ..., I just felt it the moment I said it out loud. I never was that close to someone before - besides my Dad and Grams - as I was in your arms there. I didn't know what it was what I felt for weeks now. I hadn't had the slightest idea what could be wrong about me. I felt strange around you. I didn't recognize my feeling at first. And as the train yanked and I used your body as for not to stumble and sit on the floor I just felt it this very minute. I couldn't help but to speak out what I had in mind. But you didn't hear me. So I thought I could enjoy that hug a little more. And then something happened. I still don't know how to tell. This feeling I had for you kind of intensified. I don't know how to put it in words ..."  
She babbled - and Beckett recognized it as what it was. Alexis was getting nervous.

"Shush ...", she closed her arms around her and tightened the hug, as well. "You don't need to be nervous. There`s nothing to happen right now. I think it`s even enough for a day to put you through this kind of revelation."

She was interrupted by Alexis pulling out of the hug in a kind of played indignation.

"Oh no ..., but I want something to happen! I`m up for this, please, Beckett, don't turn me down. I want it, I really do want it."

Beckett could see in the girl`s eyes that she was death serious.

So she pulled her again into her and took her in her arms and whispered in the girl`s ear:

"Ok, babe, what do think you want exactly?"

Alexis heard Beckett`s seductive voice and shuddered with anticipated excitement.

Feeling her shivering, Beckett pulled herself out of the hug and could see with Alexis`s facial expression how confused the girl was by now and slightly intimidated with what she implied with this.

"Oh, Lex, don't worry. I won`t do anything you don't want to, all right? You just have to say it if I do anything you`re uncomfortable with, okay? I care for you and I want to show it to you. And I want to convince you that it`s true what I said. So I might get carried away with some actions. So, please, I beg you ..., don't think anything less of me because I will show my affection very openly if you don't stop me. Because I will not stop or turn down my actions unless you ask me to."

And with this she pulled Alexis in her arms again. "Okay" was all Alexis could say because the tightened embrace of Beckett`s arms around her upper body took all the air out of her lungs.

But only feeling the embrace and nothing else she thought Beckett had talked about, Alexis started to wonder what this should have been about and said: "Hm, Beckett, nothing so far I hadn't experienced already."

"Hah ...," Beckett laughed so naturally that Alexis melted in deep adoration with this sound in her ears.

_Beckett has the most adorable laugh I ever heard_, Alexis thought in a lightened mood. _Hm, look how easy this gorgeous woman had me calmed. Now I am just as comfortable with me as in the morning. She is such a darling to know me good enough how I just had felt._

Suddenly Alexis`s brain stopped thinking. She felt Beckett`s mouth moving from her ear over her jaw line and back to her cheeks. She then started to place ghosted-like butterfly kisses over both cheeks. This tender gesture surprised not only her but also Beckett herself as it seems. She had a surprised expression in her eyes.

While kissing the girl`s cheeks in oh so tender innocent kisses, Beckett started to let her hands wander over Alexis`s body. She let her hands slide down her back, fastened them around the girl`s small waist and continued to slide over her hips to her back. Feeling Alexis`s firm ass globes , the woman shortly stopped there, groped and squeezed them for a second and let her hands slide up to the small of her back again.

Alexis was overwhelmed with the feelings Beckett`s kisses and her sliding hands would cause in her. She felt sparks of pleasure somewhere deep in her she never had felt in such a way before.

Feeling Beckett`s hands on her body sliding up and down made Alexis just realizing by now that this was real, this was happening in reality, it wasn`t a dream anymore.

_Wow, this feels incredible!_

She thought and so she started doing the same. She pulled her arms from the tight embrace down to Beckett`s waist and put her hands on it and squeezed it lightly.

Beckett sighed quietly but didn't stop with her tender kisses on Alexis`s cheeks, her jaw line and her chin.  
As she felt Alexis`s hands on her waist squeezing she felt a shiver running down her spine.

_Wow! Look, what she already does to you!_

Beckett wondered if Alexis`s lips were as soft as they looked like and what they would taste like. She seemed to notice nothing but the girl`s lips ... and nothing else. These two little rosy shining bulges of flesh; now moistened by Alexis`s tongue just a moment before so Beckett simply couldn't resist. She quickly pecked Alexis on the mouth before she pulled away and watched how the girl would react to that. Noticing nothing else than silent joy, she took the girl`s cheeks in both of her hands, pulled her closer to her face, stared in her nervous but expecting eyes, licked her own lips like a show for Alexis as she noticed that the girl`s eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips and back, and whispered with her most reassuring but erotic dark voice:

"I wanna kiss you now."

Alexis closed her eyes to calm herself down a bit because Beckett`s urgent look at her made her kind of expectingly nervous.

_Kate wouldn`t do something I wouldn't like, she promised me! So why am I still kind of nervous?_

Opening her eyes again she was surprised to see Beckett as close as never before, looked her deep into her eyes as if searching for something.

_Oh ..., and it also seems as if she is about to kiss me,_

was Alexis last coherent thought before she felt the first quick connection of Kate`s mouth on hers. It was over before Alexis even could close her eyes to enjoy the moment.

"Oh ..., okay", her voice hoarse from nervousness. She breathed out softly and licked her lips again. Beckett let slip out a moan when feeling pure joy of watching Alexis wetting her lips for what to come next.

A moment later she had wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and was kissing her softly, let her lips come up from Alexis`s chin and was now pressing her mouth against the girl`s lips, letting her tongue stroke slightly over Alexis`s lips as she pulled up one hand into the redhead`s hair and the other touched the side of her neck to pull her even closer. The girl`s arms wrapped around her in such an urgent draw as if she would never ever let her go again.

Beckett pressed her lips on Alexis`s mouth again, now kissing her softly with now parted lips. It seemed Alexis had never been kissed in such a deep and passionate way before that included parted lips and poking tongues. With her tongue Beckett gently poked along Alexis`s bottom lip encouraging her to open her mouth and to let her tongue slide in.

After a moment of hesitation Alexis carefully opened her mouth but not encouraged enough to let her tongue poke out yet. So the two women kissed each other in a very sweet and tender way with only parted lips. The feeling that rushed through both of them that single moment could neither of them describe in an understandable way.

Enjoying that for a few seconds, Beckett decided that now was the time.

She let her tongue slip through Alexis`s now open lips, easy found the girl`s tongue and let hers gently run along the length and around Alexis`s tongue - tasting her. Tasting Alexis in this sweet and innocent way made her almost cry. She moaned as she felt the redhead`s grip on her hips and the surprised reaction of the younger woman to the first contact of their tongues.

_Oh, she tastes amazing. It`s like a drug. I can`t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her!_

Alexis felt something wonderful burning in her stomach as Kate`s tongue explored her mouth. She gasped in total joy and let her hands roam from the woman`s waist to her hips and even down her thighs, to her back and to Kate`s waist again. And as she reached her hips again she intensified her grip because of the wonderful things Beckett`s tongue made her feel. She let out a moan of delight herself feeling Beckett deepening her kiss as she felt Alexis`s squeezing hands on her hip. Beckett got wild as she heard that moan of submission.

_We need to stop; I need air to breath!_

So Alexis pulled away to inhale deeply. She looked like in trance as she exhaled and sighed.

"Wow ..., that was ..."

"...amazing ..." Beckett brought out in a husky voice, too.

They both laughed shyly. It was as if they`d completed each other`s thoughts in their minds.

But it seemed to be Alexis as the one to miss the passion of their heated kiss. She pressed herself to Kate`s body, let crush her lips on the detective`s mouth, let her tongue tenderly lick her upper lip with wet strokes.

Beckett`s knees had gone weak over this sign of affection. The sound of delight that escaped from the back of her throat just before she reacted on Alexis`s passionate kiss was too much for the girl. She whined in Beckett`s mouth, too. Then Beckett let one of her hands roam free over Alexis`s body, caressed her back in tender strokes. The feeling of unrestrained passion got a hold of the woman and she pressed her groping hands around Alexis`s waist as if she wanted to lift her off her feet. After feeling Beckett`s squeezing hands on her side sliding up and down, Alexis let her tongue circling around Kate`s mouth to explore the wonderful taste of the gorgeous detective. Her tongue battled with Beckett`s - setting free more amazing feelings, and these however on a new level.

Beckett put her arms around Alexis`s shoulder to get her even closer to her body, passion heating her up. Alexis then started to let her hands slip under Beckett`s shirt, touched her soft skin, thumbs feeling Kate`s muscles on the sides of her abdomen, her fingers on the naked skin of her waist, circling there. Neurons were shooting up Beckett`s spine, as soon as she felt Alexis dragging her fingertips along both of her sides.

_Now the shy times are over, girl!_

Beckett was so heated up, she pulled her mouth off Alexis`s lips, trailed open mouth kisses over her chin and jaw line back to her ear. She nuzzled her lips directly on the spot beneath her ears, immediately she heard the girl inhaling sharply out of sheer excitement. She let her lips wander from there to the pulse point where she felt the heart beat of Alexis racing wild.

Making wet strokes with her lips, she continued down to the girl`s collarbone while her teeth scraped over sensitive heated skin. Her hands had reached Alexis`s front and started to climb up her stomach to her small but firm breasts. One of her hands rounded her waist to the back to stroke and grope the bare skin under the girl`s T-shirt. The other hand slipped under the shirt, as well, and cupped the girl`s firm breast for a few light squeezes. Then she let both of her hands running down the girl`s naked sides, heating up Alexis`s skin as they touched it, until she reached her pants. Letting her hands slide out from under the shirt, Beckett pushed her hands over Alexis`s hips to her back and then down to her ass. She groped both of Alexis`s ass cheeks on her jeans and pulled her body closer. She then turned the direction again and let her hand slide from her back over to the girl`s sides to her jeans clad thighs.

And then she let one hand glide farther around to her inner thighs, stroking over the jeans fabric up to the point between Alexis`s legs. With her other hand she had reached to Alexis`s neck again, pulled her closer to her own body and started to nip at the skin of her pulse point. She kissed it, nipped at it, suddenly biting down softly and smoothing it again with soft lips.

With all the new and breathtaking sensations that were flowing all over her body, Alexis couldn t let anything but breathy moans escape from her parted lips.

These sounds of delight were noticed by Beckett and made her go wild and reach out for more.

She nuzzled on Alexis`s pulse point, starting to pull the girl`s T-shirt up to her head, shortly separating her lips from her neck to pull it over her face. Then, for some seconds she just looked at the younger Castle. She admired the sight of the girl`s perfect body. Before descending her lips on her body again, she pulled off the girl`s bra, as well, just to see Alexis`s small but firm globes, with already erect nipples.  
Beckett trailed wet kisses from Alexis`s throat over the pulse point on her neck, down to her collarbone while she let her teeth scrape over naked skin down her chest and came to a rest between both round globes.  
Alexis only felt hot lips, feeling each and every touch of them descending in a warm emotion down her spine.  
But Beckett didn`t go where the girl expected it first. She pulled more wet kisses back to her neck, the ticklish spot directly under Alexis`s ear and whispering:

"You still okay with all this?"

"Hm, definitely", Alexis moaned.

Feeling Beckett`s hot breath directly on this spot made her shivering. Beckett then took her earlobe in between her teeth, biting down softly, then sucking it hard, nibbling it again, and Alexis had gone from shivering to almost quivering with anticipation. So she submissively arched her neck back to give Beckett way to do that and inhaled sharply when feeling her lips on her pulse point again.

Hearing Alexis moan each time she touched her spot or bit her earlobe sent a thrill down between the brunette`s legs. Having reached the place between Alexis breasts she then descended further down to Alexis`s stomach. She dipped her tongue into her belly button, teasing the girl there for a minute with skin sensations all over.

That drew a quiet whimper out of Alexis Castle.

"Oh God, Beckett ..., please ... more."

Beckett heard that and pulled the redhead closer for another frenchkiss. When they finally parted totally breathless, Beckett grasped Alexis`s hand and let her tongue wrap around her fingertips and sucked on two of the fingers lightly.

_That is so hot, how could she even know that I would like this?_

Alexis was now getting kind of impatient, she pulled her hand and started to unbutton the woman`s shirts, to pull it finally apart. She then touched the older woman`s neck and started to stroke Kate`s skin with sliding only her fingertips on her heated skin all the way down to her breasts and cupped them over her still bra-covered left breast and squeezed it lightly. It seemed perfect. Her hand was filled. Pulling and pushing the bra off as fast as she could, she stared in awe at the older woman`s firm globes in front of her.

"You like what you see?" Beckett grinned lasciviously at the facial expression of Alexis watching her boobs.

"Hm, think so, do we?" Alexis countered immediately in the same seductive voice Beckett had spoken with.

Alexis pulled her hands up again cupping, pressing and squeezing both of the round globes with her palms. With each squeeze she let the pads of her thumbs stroke Kate`s nipples. They grew even harder as they had been before the girl had massaged her firm breasts.

She wanted to give Kate the same she had given to her. She wanted to tenderly kiss her throat, her neck, her collarbone and suck her pulse point. But not before long Beckett started to do it again, starting on the point directly under her ear that made her crazy, talking some kind of seductive words that made Alexis too weak in pleasure and delight to be able to act out what she would have done without the BBV - Beckett bedroom voice. But Alexis has already made the experience that she couldn t resist Beckett whispering something - anything - in her ear.

Beckett whispered some kind slow and slinky:

"Lex, if you don`t wanna get any further by now, I could understand, you know! But then we have to stop now", hearing her heavy panted breaths directly at her ear, Alexis actually shuddered in total delight.

_Not in my entire life would I wanna stop right now._

She definitely didn`t wanna stop. So she reached for the woman`s head, cupped her chin with one hand and fisted her other in Beckett`s brunette locks to pull her down forcing Kate`s mouth onto her left nipple.

* * *

**Enjoyed it? Not? Please review!**


	3. Exploring Each Other

**Pure Delight**  
**Chapter 3: Exploring Each Other**

**Summary: "I wanna kiss you now", "Oh, okay". Oh, and she tastes amazing. It`s like a drug. I can`t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her! Alexis realizes that she wants to love and to hold Beckett in her bed and it seems that Beckett wants that, too.**

**Warning: Totally AU. Intense love making between women. Only for adult readers.**  
**Rating: M**  
**Disclaimer: Of course, Mr. Marlowe does own them.**

* * *

**Exploring Each Other**

Beckett whispered some kind slow and slinky:

"Lex, if you don`t wanna get any further now, I could understand, you know! But then we have to stop now", hearing her heavy breaths directly at her ear, Alexis actually shuddered in total delight.

_Not in my entire life would I wanna stop right now!_

She definitely didn`t wanna stop. So she reached for the woman`s head, cupped her chin with one hand and fisted her other in Beckett`s brunette locks to pull her down forcing Kate`s mouth onto her left nipple.

Having done what Alexis wanted, the brunette heard her shocked inhale of breath by feeling the sensation of a warm tongue surrounding her already upright standing pink buds. The sudden aroused gasp as she finally took her nipple into her mouth made Beckett feeling happy and a kind of proud.

She pulled the nipples - each after the other and then again the first - into her mouth, sucked them lightly, before surrounding them with her tongue, then she bit down lightly on it while pinching and twisting the right bud and calming it down with squeezing the globe with her palm and pressing her fingers on the soft flesh.

The tender tease on her sensitive buds made Alexis moan rhythmically.

Beckett just pulled the girl closer to her and sucked hard on the other nipple and let her teeth lightly graze over the surface of the bud for a moment before she tugged lightly on it. Nipping, licking, sucking ..., and Alexis was feeling as if it were liquid fire in her veins running up and down her whole body and concentrate in between her legs. She was even getting wetter than ever before, she already seemed to be dripping.

_And she really hadn`t even started yet properly!_

The sensations Beckett`s mouth were creating in her sensing as too much for right now, Alexis started to say something but was stopped in her search for words with an overwhelming want at Beckett`s lips. She wanted for Beckett to feel the same. So she managed to croak within an aroused whimper:

"Wanna, too."

Beckett smiled, letting her saliva-smeared pink erect nipple out of her mouth with a wet sounding smack.

"So? Do you now?"

Beckett grinned lasciviously like a cat as she saw the girl`s want in the light blue orbs, lust-clouded as she never had seen before.

_Wow, she really is hot like hell, this little redhead! And I mean, it`s not only hot to see her aroused like this. It seems she is also hot for me!_

Seeing the girl how she licked her lips wet just in front of her, Beckett moaned because she found it incredibly arousing to see Alexis Castle wild for her nipples.

_That makes me horny and lewd like hell for her!_

Expecting an exciting and arousing feeling, of course, but she never would have expected this level of ecstasy that hit the detective when Alexis took her right breast in both of her palms, squeezing and pressing it and then descending her head to take the nipple oh so tenderly in between her rosy lips.

Being able to watch that was kinda hot, too. But Beckett closed her eyes and only wanted to feel it, enjoy it.

While massaging the firm and fleshy globes, Alexis expertly sucked the nipple in, surrounded it with her warm tongue, executed a lick with her whole tongue on it, nipped at it in just the right way, bit down a bit, as well, just like Beckett did on her and sucking it in with her tongue to be pressed to her teeth - all these actions of the girl on the woman`s erect nipples were rewarded each time with soft moans and to the end even with loud lust filled groans. That was a real turn-on for the younger woman. She was proud to have been able to provide Beckett with sexual pleasure by sucking on her nipples.  
Taking the woman`s tight hard bud in between her teeth again, she then started to suck very hard. But she didn`t only suck the nipple, Alexis had pulled in all the flesh of the breasts she could get a hold of and sucked at it as if she would like to draw milk from it.

"Oh God ..., Lex ..., that`s perfect ..., that`s ..., please", Beckett whimpered.

* * *

**Still like it? Don`t like it? Please, tell!**

**I promise I will update daily.**


	4. Kissing A Girl Senseless

**Pure Delight**  
**Chapter 4: Kissing A Girl Senseless**

**Summary: "I wanna kiss you now", "Oh, okay". Oh, and she tastes amazing. It`s like a drug. I can`t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her! Alexis realizes that she wants to love and to hold Beckett in her bed and it seems that Beckett wants that, too.**

**Warning: Totally AU. Intense love making between women. Only for adult readers.**  
**Rating: M**  
**Disclaimer: Of course, Mr. Marlowe does own them.**

* * *

**Kissing A Girl Senseless**

Taking the woman`s tight hard bud in between her teeth again, she then started to suck very hard. But she didn`t only suck the nipple, Alexis had pulled in all the flesh of the breasts she could get a hold of and sucked it as if she would like to draw milk from them.

"Oh God ..., Lex ..., that`s perfect ..., that`s ..., please", Beckett whimpered.

She pulled the young woman into a passionate french kiss again because the sensations were too much to endure right now to go on like that. Feeling the searching tongue of Alexis was exhilarating enough for the moment, so she continued kissing her. Without Alexis noticing it, she opened the zipper of her pants and started to get the fabric off her legs. Finally she managed it without breaking the kiss and she kicked them away. Alexis was so entranced in their kiss that she almost protested as Beckett interrupted it because of the need for air.

_Wow! Nobody told me that a pure kiss could wake such wonderful but lustful feelings in me - always wanting more! That`s kinda new. I never had felt so wanted before._

She felt some feather light kisses on her cheeks and the side of her throat again and began immediately to moan because of what coursed through her body when feeling Kate`s lips there again. Beckett caught her hands in hers and pushed them between their bodies and whispered:

"Open your pants and take them off!"

Too excited about what would happen next, Alexis inhaled again sharply and felt a pang of want between her legs.  
She did as she was told. She unbuttoned it, pulled the zipper down and pushed it down her legs, stepped out of it and kicked it away. Seeing Beckett`s now open shown want in her eyes, Alexis couldn't think clearly. So she just pulled the woman`s head to her chest again. She missed Beckett`s lips there.

Beckett started to pull open mouthed kisses from between her breasts, down her stomach, teased the girl`s belly button for a few seconds, and let her mouth descend deeper at Alexis`s abdomen. The young girl couldn't even hold her eyes open, she had to close them to better enjoy the pleasures she felt. If she wouldn't have gripped Beckett`s shoulders, she definitely would have fainted and would have sunk down because her wobbling knees wouldn t have held her up in a steady stand.

Beckett was holding her at her waist and she immediately noticed how tensed Alexis was, she noticed the pleasure that was building into a frenzy high throughout the girl`s body. She noticed because Alexis was holding herself up with a grip on her shoulders and the hands clenched and were then turned into fists while Alexis threw them up in the air. Beckett had hit her totally unexpected and shocked as she pressed the palm of her right hand on the wet patch of the girl`s pink cotton panties. She immediately left this area again to return just right away. She cupped Alexis`s crotch in one hot touch and pressed her fingers between her legs.

"Oh God ..., Kate ... ", she inhaled sharply with a cry.

Slowly Beckett pushed her with her back on the bed. And with the back motion of Alexis she pulled on the panties and pushed them down her pale legs. After getting rid of the girl`s panties, she pulled her own black lacy panties down and climbed beside Alexis and kissed her again.

"Still nervous?"

"Yep, how would you know?" Alexis was trying to play sarcastic but failed. She just grinned at the detective. Then she added more quietly: "Yep, still nervous, but also pretty curious and, of course, pretty much hot for you."

Alexis was laying on her back, looking up into Kate`s beautiful and lust-filled eyes. The woman lay on her left side and leaned with her elbow on a pillow to hold her up. She let her hand glide through the light red strands of Alexis Castle. The other hand she had pulled up to tenderly stroke the girl`s face. She let slide her index finger like a feather over the teenager`s cheeks, her nose and her lips.  
Alexis really couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to. She wanted though; she wanted more and she finally wanted more than only the caressing fingers in her face. But she was fascinated by the tender look in Beckett`s eyes as she caressed her with such intimate touches.

Now Beckett could be certain that Alexis wasn't distracted by her passionate want for not recognizing the love and tenderness she wanted to send out, wanted her to see. She let her fingers glide over Alexis`s lips, pressing down a little bit as sliding first the upper lip from side to side and then the bottom lip, continued with the tender strokes over her chin, along her jaw line, down her throat and stopped between the breasts. She had followed her fingers with her eyes and looked up again.  
The intense eye contact that followed this action brought Alexis on the edge of anticipation. She licked her lips, and broke the eye contact, looking nervously away. Beckett`s fingers on her chin brought her back again. She saw the older woman smiling.

"I thought you were up to this, you had told me you would be. Are you really ready?"

Alexis, totally entranced again, nodded slowly.

"I ..., it`s just ..., I didn't do this before. I don't know what to do. I don't know what you expect from me."

"I don't expect anything from you. I want you to enjoy it - that`s all."

Beckett started to kiss her languidly. Alexis got immediately overwhelmed again what such an intense make-out kiss could do to her. While kissing the girl with all the love she felt, Beckett lightly let her fingertips stroke her on her forehead. Her left hand cupped Alexis`s right breast and squeezed it rhythmically, pressing her fingers at the soft flesh and let the pad of her thumb circle the little nub to full upright attention. She gave her caressing touches to both breasts and nipples to let Alexis not only see how much she cared about her but also to let Alexis feel how much she wanted her, as well.

She was breaking the kiss again, even as she noticed that Alexis lifted her head as if she didn't want to accept the break of lip contact and wanted to get kissed further again. She needed to get her distracted again from her want. Beckett knew from experience that you couldn't see what passion was about when your head was clouded with pure unadulterated wantonness. Most people thought that giving in their lust would be hot and they ached for that the whole time. But that wasn't the case. It was indeed the hottest experience to notice the own desire but to wait for the slowly built climax of sexual pleasure when you`re not giving in for some time. Seeing and registering the slowly increasing want would get you an enhanced pleasure when an orgasm would finally hit. Beckett wanted for Alexis to make that experience and not only to follow her needs and getting immediate relief so that she actually would be able to enjoy all her future sexual encounters to the utmost.

So she slowly started to bent over Alexis`s chest - all the way not losing her eye contact with her lover -, licked her lips seductively and let her mouth sink down on her left erect nipple. Alexis almost fainted. She hadn`t known up until now what it would mean to her emotions when watching the other during love making. She was overwhelmed with a strong pang of want and need that shot through her veins seeing Beckett suck on her wet pink nipple. She wanted to feel that shot immediately again. She actually wanted to watch Beckett doing these hot things to her.

She smiled like being on endorphins.

* * *

**How am I doing so far? Good? Bad? Could it be better? Please leave a review!**


	5. Intensive Play

**Pure Delight**  
**Chapter 5: Intensive Play**

**Summary: "I wanna kiss you now", "Oh, okay". Oh, and she tastes amazing. It`s like a drug. I can`t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her! Alexis realizes that she wants to love and to hold Beckett in her bed and it seems that Beckett wants that, too.**

**Warning: Totally AU. Intense love making between women. Only for adult readers.**  
**Rating: M**  
**Disclaimer: Of course, Mr. Marlowe does own them.**

* * *

**Intensive Play**

So she slowly started to bent over Alexis`s chest - all the way not losing her eye contact with her lover -, licked her lips seductively and let her mouth sink down on her left erect nipple. Alexis almost fainted. She hadn`t known up until now what it would mean to her emotions when watching the other during love making. She was overwhelmed with a strong pang of want and need that shot through her veins seeing Beckett suck on her wet pink nipple. She wanted to feel that shot immediately again. She actually wanted to watch Beckett doing those hot things to her.

She smiled like being on endorphins.

"So ..., you like that?" Beckett asked her - even though it was so obvious that Alexis loved her caressing touches and stroking tongue on both of her breasts.

Alexis couldn't get out a word so she only nodded with absent minded eyes.

Beckett started to quicken the play when she touched Alexis with more sturdy hand strokes all over her chest, her stomach, tickling her belly button, pressing her hands down on her lower abdomen.

This made Alexis wake up from her motionless numbness. She decided to get more into active mode instead being held in a passive mode - a really sweet and exciting passiveness but nonetheless a passiveness. So she lifted herself up a little - Beckett stopped in her ministrations immediately - supported herself with one elbow and pulled a hand to the shoulder of the detective and kissed her chest, took one nipple after the other and sucked on both lightly before she exhaled some air on the nipples which made them stand upright all the more. Beckett was throwing her head back to totally expose her upper body in a submissive way to the younger woman. She liked a lot what Alexis was doing to her nipples so she flightly licked her lips and let out some groans that showed the girl that she was doing it right, that she was heading in the right direction.

So Alexis pushed Beckett down on a pillow and bent herself over her breast. She licked, nipped, tagged and sucked on the dark and deeply aroused nipples of Beckett. She moved her body down a bit so she could snuggle into Beckett`s right side and pulled her right arm around her and set the hand to her waist. Kate`s hand immediately began to roam and travelled around the girl`s waist, her abdomen and her thighs. She even moved it between the girl`s legs but was too far away to reach the really important places where it would be wanted the most.  
Alexis`s tongue wouldn't let get her distracted, she was on a mission. The girl started to snuggle right onto Kate`s breast, brought her arm around her stomach to the other side and caressed Kate with her stroking fingers there like she had done on her waist - sometimes it would be only the tips of her fingers touching the older woman`s skin.

Beckett was now confronted with the sight of a snuggling Alexis Castle who sucked on her right nipple as if she would be a nursing baby. Alexis would alternately change the suction on her nipple. She started to suck lightly, pulled in the little nub between her teeth, surrounded it teasingly with her tongue and then went for sucking it a little bit harder. Between every action she performed Alexis looked up and searched Kate`s eyes. Finding confirmation and consent in her green orbs she continued. She repeated that once again and twice and even a third and a fourth time and would always end the circle with sucking harder than before. First, Beckett found it really sweet, feeling the girl`s small but full lips around her nipples. But with the ongoing strokes of her cat-like tongue she had to admit that it felt really also kind of hot. As she sucked harder, Beckett heard the nursing sound of a wet tongue and watched Alexis`s lips surrounding her nipple and the girl getting a hollow cheek caused by the executed suction, Beckett got dripping wet for want. A pang of lust - starting in her nipple - thrilled through her whole body. It was a really unbearable hot feeling getting sucked but it was even hotter for Beckett to see Alexis doing it. Watching Alexis`s pink sensual lips nursing her was perhaps the hottest thing Beckett had ever experienced until now. Alexis barely touching the soft flesh before she dug her teeth into it, only sucked harder than before, and then tried to smooth the pinched nipples with soft lip strokes and little nips.

Suddenly Beckett pushed Alexis back in her position and bent over the girl. She panted, her cheeks blushed in dark red and her pupils dilated. She breathed heavily:

"You have to stop otherwise I would ravish you like a keen sex-maniac. But I want you to enjoy this, too."

"I do. Really, I do. I like sucking your nipples."

"Okay, I got it. But really, Alexis, now it`s your turn again."

And without any further teasing Beckett let slide her left hand down to Alexis`s lower abdomen. She pressed her palm down as she parted the girl`s pussy lips with two of her fingers. Alexis - as she registered what would happen next - opened her eyes wide in her hot anticipation. Kate could see that Alexis longed for her fingers in her pussy. Beckett almost smiled as she noticed that Alexis slightly rocked her hips into her hand.

_Oh my God, is she wet already!_

The older woman let her fingers stroke down the redhead`s slit through the wetness and came back to circle her clit with pressured moves.

_Oh my God, this feels like heaven!_

Alexis never had felt like this before in her entire life. It was as if she would burn inside. Her veins were like lava streams and the volcano sat between her legs and spat blazing flames.

"This ..., oh, fuck ..., this feels great." Alexis cried out.

* * *

**How`s my writing? Do you like where the story is headed? Should I add something I hadn`t in mind but you do?**

**Please let me know and leave a review!**


	6. Reaching Heaven

**Pure Delight  
Chapter ****6: Reaching Heaven**

**Summary: "I wanna kiss you now", "Oh, okay". Oh, and she tastes amazing. It`s like a drug. I can`t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her! Alexis realizes that she wants to love and to hold Beckett in her bed and it seems that Beckett wants that, too.**

**Warning: Totally AU. Intense love making between women. Only for adult readers.**  
**Rating: M**  
**Disclaimer: Of course, Mr. Marlowe does own them.**

* * *

**Reaching Heaven**

And without any further teasing Beckett let slide her left hand down to Alexis`s lower abdomen. She pressed her palm down as she parted the girl`s pussy lips with two of her fingers. Alexis - as she registered what would happen next - opened her eyes wide in hot anticipation. Kate could see that Alexis longed for her fingers in her pussy. Beckett almost smiled as she noticed that Alexis slightly rocked her hips into her hand.

_Oh my God, is she wet already!_

The older woman let her fingers stroke down the redhead`s slit through the wetness and came back to circle her clit with pressured moves.

_Oh my God, this feels like heaven!_

Alexis never had felt like this before in her entire life. It was as if she would burn inside. Her veins were like lava streams and the volcano sat between her legs and spat blazing flames.

"This ..., oh, fuck ..., this feels great." Alexis cried out while rocking her hips into Beckett`s hand. The older woman noticed the lewdness in the girl`s eyes.

Beckett moved her body and bent herself over Alexis, set her mouth directly under her ear and moaned in a totally dark seductive voice:

"You know now what you want? Want to tell me?"

"Yes, Beckett, I want you to fuck me already, I can`t stand it anymore. Please!"

"Girl, Girl ..., you so impatient? That`s a no-go. So, please, tell me exactly what you want."

Simultaneously with her first question Beckett had started to push her fingers into Alexis`s core. She was so wet already that she needed no more foreplay. Beckett only wanted to tease her to more lust and torture her for increasing her desire to come. She wanted to provoke the girl to liven up in her natural sexuality and to not be shy anymore of telling what she wanted or even dirty-talking to increase the pleasure. She`d rather see Alexis totally writhing in lust-driven cries, panting how much she wanted Beckett to fuck her. She wanted Alexis to tell her what she wanted and how she wanted it. She wanted to hear Alexis swear and to toss her head in complete ecstasy and she wanted to hear the girl grunting out of sheer lust. She wanted to make her come in a fulminating never-ever-experienced-before orgasm.

"Fuck me, please ..., Beckett..., fuck me!"

"Yes, babe, but tell me how!"

"Oh, please ..., just fuck me. NOW!"

Beckett intensified the pressure of her fingers between Alexis`s thighs and heard a loud groan and watched Alexis`s ecstatic facial expression while grinding her hips up into her hand.

_Ok, she`s really needy now, with every move and every look she asks for it but it`s still not enough._

The brunette put her left leg over the right one of Alexis and pulled her hand out of between the redhead`s pussy to grind her own wet pussy lips onto the girl`s thigh so she would feel how much she was wanted and how much Beckett already was aroused, as well. Beckett put down one hand at the side of the girl`s shoulder and let her body sink so that both of the women`s bodies touched skin on skin. Alexis opened her eyes. She could see Beckett caressing her nipples with her wet fingers. After having made them wet she sucked lightly on them before she looked up into Alexis`s eyes while she pulled her fingers to her mouth to lick the wetness off them. Alexis whimpered by the sight of this seductive gesture. She was demanding now, craving for her release she hasn't gotten yet. And feeling the older woman`s wet pussy on her thigh made her horny like hell. So she let out a loud groan, opened her eyes again and watched Beckett watching her. She licked her lips but couldn't finish because Beckett kissed her with a battling tongue and a passion she never would have expected.

Beckett moved her thigh a little higher to press her knee between Alexis`s legs and she immediately got a gyrating hip as an answer to the friction. She then decided that this was the moment to get down on Alexis. She sat herself between the girl`s legs and put her hands on her hips to stop them from gyrating.

_God, ohmygod, ohmygod! What`s gonna happen now? She certainly wouldn`t ...? Oh my god, but she would ...! What will it feel like?_

Alexis had widened her eyes as she registered what Beckett was about to do. She looked like a deer in the headlights but merry sparks in her eyes told the detective that little Castle surely wanted it, would even appreciate it and rather be longing for it, so she therefore could go on.

She parted the redhead`s shaved pussy lips and blew softly cool air over her sensitive pussy causing a loud groan out of her mouth. Doing it again, she listened to the whimpering that she knew was going to come next - all for lust and need and want to reach her sexual high.

"Oh, ooh, oh, ooh ... oh my god ... oh, ooh, oh, ooh."

Her tongue slipped slightly between Alexis`s dripping wet lips and licked up the whole length of the girl`s cunt, finding it so arousing to taste her lover that a groan from deep in her throat made it out over her lips - sending vibrations on the girl`s pussy lips. Alexis let out a keening wail that showed her absolute need to come.

"Whoaaaa ...!"

After a few long slow licks Beckett pressed her tongue against Alexis`s clit, doing nothing more than increasing the pressure on it - so long till Alexis`s hips uncontrollably thrust up into her mouth. The redhead was now groaning rhythmically and loud and between the ecstatic pants she was able to make herself heard:

"Oh God ..., Beckett ..., please, fuck me ..., yes ..., fuck me ..., I want it ..., I need it."

Every word was an electric jolt in Kate`s ear, she absolutely loved it to hear the young Castle dirty-talk like this and she got a hot kick herself out of it to send the girl into heaven.

As she started furiously to lick with quick wet strokes she felt Alexis`s hands grip her hair and her neck to pull her face into her lap. She let her tongue flick wildly over her clit and let it run around it, flicking it back and forth before she returned doing the long pressured licks from her core all the way up to the girl`s clit.

The brunette detective slightly pulled away - just as far as the pull of Alexis on her head would allow it - and looked up to see the youngsters reaction, all she could see was a happy face, eyes closed, she smiled like crazy, mouth open to fill her lungs with the well needed air, just to plunge her tongue back inside the rosy wet lips to fulfill the final act.

She licked with reduced pressure in slow licks the whole pussy, stopped, looked up to Alexis and purred like a cat:

"Do you like that now? Yeah? Me, tongue-fucking you?"

The girl wasn t even aware that she had been asked something, she was too far gone already.  
She only grunted with such a lust-filled vibration in her vocal chords that from that alone Beckett could have come undone right then.

"Uhm ..., uh ..., uh, uh, uh, uh ..., oh yes ..., yes ..., yes, yes ..., oh, ooh, oohm ..."

With each grunt Alexis Castle got closer to the edge of her upcoming climax and with each grunt Beckett increased the pressure of her licks again. Suddenly the grunts had stopped. Alexis started to let out whimpers and quivering sobs instead. She rocked her hips uncontrollably into Kate Beckett`s face.

* * *

**Hot? Not? Please leave a comment.**


	7. One Is Not Enough

**Pure Delight**  
**Chapter 7: One Is Not Enough**

**Summary: "I wanna kiss you now", "Oh, okay". Oh, and she tastes amazing. It`s like a drug. I can`t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her! Alexis realizes that she wants to love and to hold Beckett in her bed and it seems that Beckett wants that, too.**

**Warning: Totally AU. Intense love making between women. Only for adult readers.**  
**Rating: M**  
**Disclaimer: Of course, Mr. Marlowe does own them.**

* * *

**One Is Not Enough**

The girl wasn`t even aware that she had been asked something, she was too far gone already.  
She only grunted with such a lust-filled vibration in her vocal chords that from hearing that alone Beckett could have come undone right then.

"Uhm ..., uh ..., uh, uh, uh, uh ..., oh yes ..., yes ..., yes, yes ..., oh, ooh, oohm."

With each grunt Alexis Castle got closer to the edge of her upcoming climax and with each grunt Beckett increased the pressure of her licks again. Now the grunts stopped. Instead Alexis started to let out whimpers and quivering sobs. She rocked her hips uncontrollably into Kate Beckett`s face.

"OH MY GOD, BECKETT!"

The girl cried out loud as she came in the dirtiest but longest and best orgasm she ever had in her short life.  
Beckett smiled while she watched the waves coming and going on Alexis`s face, eyes still closed as she rode out every last shake the orgasm had sent through her. Beckett didn`t know if Alexis knew that now but she still would be all too sensitive in her pussy after such an earth-shattering orgasm. The woman grinned because she wasn`t finished with the girl yet. Holding Alexis`s hips down, Beckett slipped her tongue out from behind her lips again and let it slide through the wetness.

Being over-sensitized at the little nub of nerves and feeling Beckett`s tongue there again, Alexis let out a shocked shriek and cried hoarsely:

"Oh my God, Beckett, what are you doing?"

She noticed the quivering pussy lips of the girl and knew that the lust and the need were building in the girl again.

Beckett took one hand from her hips to let it slip down until it stilled between Alexis`s parted legs.

The girl gasped as she felt one of Kate`s finger entering the wet to first explore the tightness there and Beckett waited then on how Alexis would feel about that. Hearing her already erratic panting, she decided to add her middle finger, placing it at her core to wait the index finger coming out again and with the next pump she let the second finger slip in with the first - thrusting in Alexis`s inner walls and stretching the girl a little more before she seemed to relax again. The redhead was definitely just wet enough that she could endure even a third finger.

Without changing her fingers pumping in and out, Beckett came up from the girl`s thighs and placed her body directly beside little Castle to lean on her chest to just curiously watch her face.

"Lex ..., open your eyes. I want to look in your eyes".

"Oh god ..., I can`t. Kate ..., fuck" Alexis whimpered and pressed her legs together.

She was on the edge again and couldn't believe it that Beckett was able to provide her with so much pleasure.

Alexis still hasn't open up her eyes, as she felt Beckett kissing her. She could taste herself on the older woman`s tongue wandering in her mouth and playing languidly with her tongue.

"Sweetie ..., please, open your eyes! I wanna watch you when you come again."

Alexis couldn't resist, Beckett hearing talking like that was such a turn-on. So she opened her eyes. And Beckett had chosen this very moment to stroke the girl on her g-spot.

And actually she came again, right there.

She was not able to groan or do something else, her mouth parted into a silent scream. She couldn't do anything but feel. Feel and enjoy. The second orgasm was crashing into her like a storm wave and was even longer and better than the first, as well. Alexis wondered in the after-shock that she seemed to be able to come in such short intervals. Actually, with the first orgasm she, indeed, had experienced the absolutely best one, but to say the least, anyhow the second orgasm was enhanced only to the better. There`s no comparison to masturbation when you once felt such a fierce-pouring excitement throughout your whole body.

Beckett could see the exact moment when the girl started to come again because that was the moment her eyes lost focus, she looked like she wouldn't see anything. Her light blue orbs would change into a darker shade.

_Can I come a third time? You just can`t keep coming, right? Would Kate maybe do it again? She seems to know exactly what I need and when I need it. How does she even do that?_

Alexis felt Beckett`s tongue through her parted lips again, this time she was even too lazy and too satisfied to react with passion. She just let it happen and wondered what even happened to her. She felt so much happiness in her that she wanted to sigh. She was only surprised by herself that it wasn't a satisfied sigh that came out of her mouth. It was a needy grunt that passed through her lips in Beckett`s mouth.

"What are you doing with me? Why don`t I want to stop? Why do I just wanna go on and on? I already came twice and I`m still hot with want for you. How do you do that?"

"I just do it, baby, I love you and I want you to be happy. Maybe it`s because you haven't made that kind of experience yet and you`re still beginning to explore it. Actually being that wanton isn't that uncommon at all, it`s the natural lust you feel in yourself. You just give in and explore it. I wanna give it to you and you just take it."

While speaking closely to Alexis - she merely was a half inch away from her face as she talked to her lover girl - and looking into her eyes, Beckett saw the exact moment the girl noticed that she still had her hand in between her folds and was starting to move her fingers again. Immediately Alexis groaned out loud again:

"Oh, yes, Beckett, do me once again ..., fuck me ..., that is amazing."

Hearing that dirty-talk encouraged the older woman to move her fingers in the wetness, circling Alexis`s clit, pressing it, sliding the fingers into her core and pumping them a few times before settling above the little nub and rubbing it rhythmically.

_And there she goes again!_

Beckett was kind of proud that she just had brought the girl to her third orgasm by now.

Writhing her hips to close her legs even more to lock in the pleasure of pressure just like she needed to, and instinctively rocking her hips into Kate`s hand, Alexis rode it for providing that urgently needed pressure. She let her hips jerk uncontrollably when she felt the sexual high the third time. Now her climax was a little shorter but so much more intense than the first.

"Oh god, yes ..., yes ..., yes, yes, yes,... that`s ... fuck ..., that`s amazing."

Beckett smiled at her while she was smiling back at her so happily she couldn't speak for a moment.

"Have I made you happy?"

"You even have to ask me that? What does it look like?"

"That I was very successful with what I have given to you and that I was very successful in providing you with the most possible pleasures you never had experienced before."

"The best pleasure of my life; I`d never experienced that before ..., yes, you can say that ..."

"Good, this was my intention. I love you, babe, and I wanted it to show you with all I had in my power so that you would believe me. You`re up for a fourth round?"

* * *

**Any thoughts? Please leave a comment, that I would like very much :-).**


	8. Complete Fulfillment

**Pure Delight**  
**Chapter 8: Complete Fulfillment**

**Summary: "I wanna kiss you now", "Oh, okay". Oh, and she tastes amazing. It`s like a drug. I can`t stop! I will never be able to stop again wanting to taste her! Alexis realizes that she wants to love and to hold Beckett in her bed and it seems that Beckett wants that, too.**

**Warning: Totally AU. Intense love making between women. Only for adult readers.**  
**Rating: M**  
**Disclaimer:Of course, Mr. Marlowe does own them.**

* * *

**Complete Fulfillment**

"Good, this was my intention. I love you, babe, and I wanted it to show you with all I had in my power so that you would believe me. You`re up for a fourth round?"

"As much as I would like you to fuck me again, you`re very skilled doing me, I have to admit but I guess I will have to take a break. Let me give you the same benefit of attention that you had me provided with. Now it`s up to me to take care of your needs."

"So I hoped for." Beckett grinned but was trying eagerly not to show the girl her nervousness. She wanted it. Definitely. Badly. She craved for it. But she might have some doubts that Alexis couldn't be ready for it.

Even inexperienced Alexis knew that there would be no foreplay needed anymore. She had noticed before and remembered it now that Beckett liked getting sucked on her sensitive nipples. So she started there the way she already had done before.

She changed between the older woman`s nipples with her squeezing hands and her wet lips. She pressed them, stroked them, squeezed them with both hands, wet her lips before descending on them to play with them. She licked them, sucked the tips in, surrounded them with her tongue, took them with all possible flesh deeply into her mouth and bit them, and then she sucked them hard with a hollowed cheek as a result. She sucked them so hard that Beckett panted heavily by then. The brunette woman had closed her eyes - maybe to enjoy Alexis-baby even more. And even Alexis had closed her eyes as she snuggled at the side of Kate and sucked like there was nothing else and nothing more important.

Only the impatient and needy groans of Kate made her realize that she would rather see what the detective looked like and what she felt right now. She knew she could see her sexual delight in her beautiful eyes that she loved watching. As she opened up her eyes Alexis could see that Beckett stared with a glare up to the ceiling - lost any kind of focus. She seemed to enjoy what she felt at her nipples.

But Alexis decided Kate should endure the same power of want that she had put her through.

"Kate ..., what do you want me to do?"

"Oh, babe, just go on sucking me. That feels great."

"Oh no, you had me tormented with questions I haven't had the answers to. But you would know, right? You would know what you would like me to do? So, tell me!"

"Just like I said, I want you sucking me."

"I will. But you have to watch me sucking you. If I see you turning or closing your eyes, I will stop immediately."

Beckett absolutely loved Alexis taking over control like that. So she just nodded.  
She then was seduced by the way Alexis would lasciviously lick her lips and put them around her dark nipples - one after another. Seeing the suction on Alexis`s rosy shimmering swells of flesh and how it hollowed her cheeks, made Beckett so lewd and so happy at the same time. And then watching the girl snuggling into her, surrounding her waist with tender but sturdy hand strokes and suckling her like a baby, that was so much of a turn-on Beckett almost couldn't believe but she felt the proof between her legs.

She watched like in trance what the girl did next. And against her telling Alexis had closed her eyes herself. That vision in front of her made Beckett almost faint for lust. She moved her hips.

That seemed to wake Alexis out of her little wonderland. She let the nipple she was latched on out of between her lips with a loud wet pop and smiled like crazy.

"Thanks, that was good for me, too." She exhaled with a puff and let out a lust-filled groan.

She then pulled her hands to her chest, lifted herself up again and rubbed gently and playful her hands over Beckett`s breasts, nipples, down to her belly button and continued down her lower abdomen. Being able to watch little Castle doing this Beckett first felt a lump in her throat because she saw how tenderly Alexis touched her. Then she felt the fire that was caused by the playful strokes on her skin burning throughout her body. She moaned in delight.

It seemed that Alexis had waited for a signal to go on. So she shifted herself down the side of Beckett till her head reached the detective`s small waist. While moving down she let her mouth open to taste Beckett on her way to her lower abdomen. She took some time to tease the older woman with licks of her belly button till she heard Beckett moan lustfully. Pressing her hands where her mouth and her lips and her tongue would follow them, she continued till she reached the point between Beckett`s legs.

Feeling Alexis kissing the place right above the point where her pussy lips meet, Beckett inhaled sharply in surprise.  
But Alexis wouldn't give her the time to relax anymore. She sped up the pace in stroking and pressure.

Alexis had gone to part her legs, so she had better access to Beckett`s sensitive pussy lips. First she stared a second to take her in. Then she pushed her right hand down the outside of Kate`s folds, ghosted her fingertips over the few pubic hairs as she heard Beckett pulling air in with a feral grunt.

"Aahhhh...!"

"Whoa ..., easy, easy. I haven`t even been in there yet."

She let her fingers part Beckett`s pussy lips and let two of her fingers slide in between, stroking the whole length up to the clit.

"Oh God, Lex ..., fuck me, yes, yes ..., right there." She almost screamed her demand at the girl.

Alexis smiled like a cat and put her fingers at Beckett`s clit and circled it with some more pressure.  
She heard Beckett`s erratic grunting and this made her own want coming back full force. Alexis lifted herself over the right thigh of Kate and began to let her tongue do the work.

This made Kate stop grunting for a second. She then inhaled sharply and let a whimper come out of her parted lips. Alexis watched her very closely in her sexual beauty, getting so excited and ecstatic looked absolutely stunning on the usually so tied up Detective Beckett. She parted Kate`s pussy lips and let her tongue slide from her clit to her core.

_Whoa ..., this is how it tastes like? Now I finally know what this is all about. Now I finally know why Beckett liked it so much to lick me. That scent you get in your nose makes you hornier than ever. I love how she tastes. Guess she liked my taste, too._

She would stroke her tongue like crazy through the whole cunt and Beckett`s clit, stopping the thrusting hips with her hands, as she heard:

"Oh, yes ..., Lex ..., I love that. Fuck me ... faster, Lex, faster."

That made her licking faster.

"Oh, oh, oh ..., that`s good ..., please ..., Lex, harder ..., make me come ..., oh, yes, oh, yes ..., oooh."

That made Alexis slowing down her pace, sliding her tongue from the core all the way up to her clit with a flat pressed tongue in a long and slowly executed lick while smiling and looking up to her lover. Then she made some faster lap strokes only to return to the long and slow licks a second later. This made Beckett so furious with need that she uncontrollably bucked her hips into the girl`s face. This made Alexis stop to watch Beckett. Was she still in lust? Or was it more pain?

But all she noticed on the older woman`s face was sheer ecstasy and some cute facial expressions of want and need. Kate had a deep red blush on her cheeks, closed eyes, a single tear ran down, she had the sheets gripped in both of her hands, she tossed her head from one side to the other, licked her lips, panted heavily, her mouth mostly parted but the grunts making it out between the sweetly looking dark red lips so lewd that it made Alexis want to watch Kate forever in her sexual high. This is the best and keenest vision I will ever have and I will ever remember having seen.

Alexis now moved her mouth away from Beckett`s pussy lips, she let it glide over her hip bones to her inner thighs. Ghosted kisses on soft skin, feeling Kate`s racing heart beat on her lips, biting down softly, she worked Kate up in a total frenzy and enhanced her lust and want and her need to come in an unbearable way. And as Alexis wouldn't come to her clit again, Beckett screamed impatiently:

"Oh my God ..., oh ..., please, Lex, stop."

_Did she really just said "Stop"? Why?_

"Did I hurt you? Do I make it wrong?"

"No worry ..., it was ... absolutely ... amazing ..., girl, you`re ... pretty talented."

Between erratic panting Beckett smiled at her lover girl.

"I ..., please, stop teasing, girl ..., I can`t bear it any longer now ... make me come ... now."

"Wouldn't want to disappoint you, would we?" With that Alexis smiled but did nothing but stare at lust writhing Kate Beckett in front of her. She wanted to take in this sight with every detail. Kate begged in a low hoarse voice and in between frustrated keening pants:

"Lex ..., please fuck me ..., please ..., I want ... your fingers ... in me ..., I need ... them ... inside. I need more."

With this she let go of the sheets and caught Alexis`s wrist to pull her hand where she wanted it and where she needed it most. To this needy plea the redhead reacted overwhelmed and relieved; she was eager to please her lover. So she let two of her fingers slide inside Beckett`s walls.

Then she had the wicked idea of still teasing Kate a bit longer. She would alternate between pumping fingers in Beckett`s core, licking furiously at her clit and sucking hard on it. She was really talented to notice when the edge of an orgasm was nearing Beckett`s inner walls; she then felt the clenching of the brunette`s muscles around her fingers, so she would pull them out and start the ministrations on her clit with her tongue.  
This she played out about five or six times. And each time Beckett would groan out louder than the last time. And each time Beckett would make a disappointed grunt when realizing that the girl teased her like the cat with a mouse. But she couldn't help. She could only feel by now. She could only enjoy it with a passiveness she didn't know she possessed. She was absolutely happy and frenzy about it that she was done in such a completely satisfying way. Even if it was more like torture at the moment, she was the one who knew how good it would be when the girl finally would let her come. She acted only on instinct now. Her vision blurred, she thought she had tears of joy in her eyes.

After the tenth time or so she finally panted in frustration:

"Lex, please ..., fuck ..., let me come ... I need it ... NOW!"

Alexis smiled proudly on the fact that she was able to have pleased her lover in such a cruel but wonderful way that Kate Beckett was now insistently begging her for her sexual release.

Raising up to her lover again, she kissed Beckett languidly but with so much passion which she expressed in the way how she let her tongue exploring Kate`s mouth, that the older woman almost fell unconscious. These feelings which now were running through her she hadn't expected at all. It was everything she could have wished for.

While kissing her lover in a frenzy dance of tongues, Alexis had pumped her fingers in and out of her core and felt Beckett pressing her legs together over each of her executed hand strokes to achieve the necessary pressure for the upcoming climax rushing in.

"Sshh, sweetie, don't push it. Spread your legs. I`m not finished yet" She had to break the kiss for humming these words of love. She wanted Beckett to have the same level of joy she had given her before. So she thought about what Kate had done to prolong her sexual pleasure and wanted to do the same now.  
She watched Beckett writhing under her in total anticipation but so filled with delight she saw clearly in her dark green orbs that Alexis just couldn't go back to kiss her lover. She became addicted to watch Beckett in absolute lust-filled frenzy. She adored the smoking hot detective for looking that graceful and absolutely stunning in her sexual high, so that she was wet again alone on the fact watching Beckett coming every second now.

Slowly and hesitant, Beckett spread her legs with pleading eyes.

"Please, Lex ..., let me come ..., fuck me, please!"

Hearing her keening whimpers begging for release made Alexis only wetter with want as a thrill was sent directly between her legs. Oh, what she longed for her!

_That couldn't be normal! I already had come three times and I`m still hot and could come again right away!_

She moved her hands faster in stroking Beckett`s core. With pulling out, she added a third finger by pushing in again what made Beckett grunt with pure lust-filled lewdness. Smiling happily Alexis moved her whole hand with the strokes over Beckett`s pussy lips, her thumb pad pressing on her clit with a force she hadn t carried out before.

"Oh, my God ..., Lex!"

Beckett let out an absolutely wanton scream in her reaction on being so perfectly finger-fucked like that.

"Does it feel good?"

"Uh, uh, uhm ..., does ... it ... feel ... good? Uh, uh, uh ..., you ... must ... be ... joking ... it`s ... just ... perf... "

She ran out of air, she needed to inhale deeply and lust-filled panting made its way out of her throat and almost turned into loud ecstatic screams.

"Oh, Lex ..., whoa ..., yes, fuck me ..., yes, harder, yes, faster ..., that`s ... oh ... so ... good ... yes, Lex ..., geez ..."

Nobody - ever - had pleasured her in such an extremely wonderful way before. She couldn't even remember having felt like that before. The tension for her sexual release was absolutely unbearable by now.

Now Alexis was starting to push her fingers in harder and faster each time and with each outside stroke she pulled her hand upwards and increased so the needed pressure on the woman`s clit while rubbing it with a fast pace.

As she now watched Beckett`s face very closely she saw the exact moment when her orgasm came rushing in.

"Uh, uh, uh, uuuhhmm ..., yes, Lex, yes ..., oh my God, Lex, I`m coming ..."

Beckett grunted out of sheer lust then stilled for a moment, the expression in her eyes made Alexis shivering with happiness and feeling the same level of lust herself again. She pressed her hips onto Kate`s thigh and let her dripping wet pussy touch the woman right above her knee. Then Kate`s legs started to shake and the inner walls clenched in contractions which the girl felt at her fingers. Alexis was too puzzled about what she just did.

_Oh my god, I`ve made her come! She really does have an orgasm! Oh, my god, she came because of me! I did it! See, right there, this smile! I love her. She`s so absolutely gorgeous, I have no words right now!_

Hearing Kate still grunting all out of ecstasy, made her look down at her lover again.

"Ooh, my god, Lex ..., yes ..., oh, ooh, ooah ..., harder ..., yes ..., I`m coming ..." Kate still had a tensed face with eyes closed.

_Oh my god, that`s some orgasm! Kate`s still shaking out of lust, as if she wouldn't stop coming!_

Alexis suddenly noticed the wonderful feeling that would set her on fire, these waves of pleasure settling in between her legs, that kind of fire coiling in her lower abdomen, that kind of fire she was always eager to feel and always craved for, that kind of fire she knew would start to send her head over heels into an orgasmic bliss, into an ultra satisfying sex nirvana.

She sobbed out of sheer ecstasy at the sight in front of her and felt an amazingly sensual pleasure at the knowledge that she was about to come undone right here, and right now - for the fourth time this evening.

_Oh, dear God, I am coming again! And this completely untouched! Just because I watched her coming ... that`s unbelievable! Oh, god, I can`t stop ..._

"Uh, uh, uh, uh ..., ooooh, Kate ..., OHMYGOODNESS ... whoa ...!"

Finally, as the last wave of her sexual peak began to vanish, Kate opened her eyes again and pulled Alexis in for a deep slow kiss that made the girl so happy in this moment of time - feeling the wonderful waves of her orgasm just the exact same moment Kate`s tongue pushed over her parted lips. It was like an explosion, like fireworks behind closed eyes. Kate`s breaths still came erratic and so she had to break the tender kiss. She smiled at Alexis and panted:

"Lex ..., that was ... amazing! Thank you!"

Alexis made a disbelieving headshake.

"You`re welcome. I just came with you, again, just because of watching you. I should be the one thanking you."

Beckett smiled that bright because she couldn't be happier at this moment.  
She made the girl she loved so happy and got herself rewarded with the first multiple orgasm of her life.  
The most blissful kind of satisfaction she felt right now was so overwhelming that her emotions got to her and it seemed that the post-orgasmic thrill moved her to tears that burnt in her eyes.

"Lex, don't even think that you wouldn't have done good enough. Just because I had only one orgasm and not four doesn't mean that`s anything less. I love you. You were doing me so perfectly that I just had my first multiple orgasm in my entire life. And I love you for that, too."

They snuggled into one another, both laughing, totally satisfied but outrageously happy.

Complete fulfillment.

Their lips opened for a tender, almost unbearably languid and absolutely sweet kiss.  
That`s what it felt like.

Pure delight.

* * *

**So, that`s it, guys! That`s the happy end of this story.  
****Hope I`ve lived up to your expectations with this last chapter. Please let me know what you think!  
I simply just don`t know yet if I`ll ever write sequels to this story or if some new stories will come up. Glad you enjoyed reading it. Thank you all for taking your time for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
